In The Dungeon
by iim asia
Summary: Luna is locked in the Malfoy dungeon. What happens when her old Potions professor takes pity on her? This is not a paring, it's a friendship! ONESHOT!


**Contest: Strange Relationships Challenge - Smile Life Away**

**Rules: Use the pairing (Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape), and write a oneshot about them that doesn't need to be romantic.**

**Hey, so I wrote this all today during the breaks that they gave us during our HSPA testing. I'm pretty proud of it, actually. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Bellatrix's maniacal laughter was in her ears for days after she had been tortured for Harry Potter's where-abouts. It hadn't been hard to tell the crazed witch that she didn't know, partly because she really didn't, and partly because, no matter how much the witch tortured her, Luna would never betray her friends in such a manner.

She was in a dungeon somewhere, locking in the dark with Mr. Ollivander, and a couple Hogwarts students. When she had awakened in a panic, the other prisoners had explained to her where they were, and then they all exchanged their stories. Luna had cried despite her promise to herself to stay strong always. She didn't know how long she'd been down there, but she imagined that her father was worried mindless. The only light they ever saw was when a Death Eater would come down to bring up one of the prisoners for another line of questioning, so Luna had no way of ever knowing what time it was.

It had been a while since the door had last opened. The last time, Professor Snape had come down to collect Luna for another round of 'interrogation'.

She shivered in the cold, feeling herself beginning to catch a chill from the dank, icey air surrounding her. Just then, the door opened to show her old professor standing in the entrance, looking quite harried and discombobulated. "Luna," he whispered frantically, beckoning to her. "Come up, please." When she stood and began warily making her way towards him, his face sagged a bit with relief. "That's it, hurry now. We don't have much time."

As he billowed through the halls, Luna struggled to keep up. She hadn't had any proper exercise for a while now. "Prof - " she began before Snape shushed her.

"Quietly," he whispered. "Do you want to get caught?"

She complied, and was led into a small room. It looked more like a supply cupboard than anything, really. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked the older wizard quietly.

"You need medical care," he told her matter-of-factly, whilst rifling through vial upon vial of potion. "I couldn't just let you die down there." He didn't look at her once while he said all this. "Drink this," he ordered, holding out a small vial of pink potion.

She held it hesitantly. "What is it?" She questioned uncertainly.

"It's a potion meant to help build up your immune system. Drink, this needs to be finished quickly." When she'd drank that, he handed her another tiny vial. "This one's going to heal your cracked ribs. It'll hurt, but it'll be worth it." She gulped that one, and the next few, down, still glancing warily at the potions master. When he had finished distributing vial after vial of potion to her. he peeked around the corner. "We should be okay if we leave now," he told her, adding on, "If we hurry."

She nodded and they began briskly walking back the way they had come, suddenly, without warning, Snape pushed her into a tight crevice she hadn't noticed before in the wall. "Dolohov," she heard the professor say.

"Didja hear?" The Death Eater called Dolohov asked. "We've got three new prisoners comin' in, right around Draco's age. We're bringing them for questioning in a few minutes. I was told to tell you so you could be there."

Snape gave the other man a slight nod. "I have an errand of my own to finish, but I'll be there." Dolohov nodded, and headed back to Voldemort's area of the mansion. When Snape was sure the other wizard was gone, he pulled Luna from her hiding space in the wall. "Quickly, now, Lovegood." He snapped at her.

They made it the rest of the way to the dungeons free of conflict. "Thank you," she whispered to Snape as he was closing the door to the dungeons again. She could have sworn he almost smiled before she was plunged back into the darkness.

Not more than ten minutes later, the door swung open again, this time to reveal two new prisoners.

"Hermione!" She heard one of the prisoners yelling.

"Ron! we need a plan. Stop yelling! We need to get these ropes off!"

"Harry?" She asked, shocked. "Ron?"

"Luna?"

**The End. (We all know what happens next.) I hope you liked it. Review, please. Love, Asia.**


End file.
